1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a spiro silane compound and an organic electroluminescent device using the same, and more particularly to the spiro silane compound applied in the organic electroluminescent device as the host material of the light emitting layer for effectively increasing the light efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of an organic electroluminescence device (OELD) in the flat panel displays possesses several competitive advantages, such as self illumination, high brightness, wide viewing angle, vivid contrast, quick response, broad range of operating temperature, high luminous efficiency and uncomplicated process of fabrication. Thus, the OELD represents a promising technology for display applications and receives the worldwide attention in recent years.
The typical structure of OELD is mainly constructed by interposing an organic light emitting layer between an anode and a cathode. A hole injection layer (HIL) and a hole transport layer (HTL) are interposed between the anode and the organic light emitting layer. An electron transport layer (ETL) is interposed between the cathode and the organic light emitting layer. Also, an electron injection layer (EIL) can be disposed between the electron transport layer and the cathode, for improving the performance of OELD. This OELD structure facilitates the electron flow from the cathode to the anode.
Nowadays, the most common materials of the organic light emitting layer can be divided into two groups including a group of silane compounds represented by the formula (I) and a group of spiro compound represented by the following formula (II). In the formula (I), R represents an alkyl group, a heteroaryl group or an alkynyl group, and each of Ar1, Ar2 and Ar3 represents a heteroaryl group. However, many manufacturers and consumers are still looking forward to the advance of the device efficiency.
